La catastrophe ambulante
by Ilunae
Summary: Deku, vous avez déjà sans doute entendu ce nom. Il s'agit d'un nouveau héro professionnel considéré comme étant très prometteur.


Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

'La catastrophe ambulante

Deku, vous avez déjà sans doute entendu ce nom. Il s'agit d'un nouveau héro professionnel considéré comme étant très prometteur. Derrière ce nom assez spécial se cache un jeune homme au cœur d'or de ce que l'on dit. Il s'est fait connaître pour avoir sauvé beaucoup de personnes depuis le début de sa carrière. Tout le monde dit qu'il sauve avec le sourire, tout comme son idole, All Might.

Le jeune homme est malheureusement loin d'arriver à la cheville de l'ancien symbole de paix. Deku, il faut le dire, est une véritable catastrophe ambulante. S'il est vrai qu'il a réussi à sauver toutes les personnes à qui il est venu en aide, on ne peut pas dire que cela a été sans dégât. En l'espace de quelques mois, il a détruit plus d'immeubles et de maisons que tous les vilains réunis.

Résultat : la ville a dû dépenser des sommes colossales pour tout réparer à cause de son inattention. On peut être sûr que s'il continue comme ça, il va détruire toute la ville.

Il faut aussi dire qu'il s'est aussi brisé les os à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui prouve qu'en plus de se moquer totalement de la propriété des autres, il ne fait pas attention à sa santé non plus. Bientôt c'est l'une des victimes à qui il va venir en aide qui aura les os cassés à cause de lui.

Ce n'est encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant mais, on est tous en droit de s'en inquiéter. Peut-on vraiment laisser une telle tornade travailler en tant que héro ? En tout cas, on ne peut pas dormir tranquille à cause de lui. Espérons que ses supérieurs se rendront compte du danger qu'il représente et qu'on lui retirera son permis de héro.'

Voilà l'article que Kirishima et sa compagne, Ashido lui avaient envoyé. Katsuki avait envie de retrouver l'auteur de ce torchon et, de faire exploser sa baraque. Comme ça, cette personne aurait de bonnes raisons de se plaindre.

Pour qui cette vipère se prenait ? Elle n'avait pas été présente pendant que Deku faisait son travail. Si elle l'avait été, elle n'aurait pas sorti autant de conneries dans un seul article.

Deku se cassait le cul pour sauver des vies et, c'était comme ça qu'il était remercié. Cette harpie allait voir ce qu'il allait lui mettre dans la gueule. Elle y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de critiquer son Deku.

Pendant qu'il tapait son message, il pouvait voir les commentaires de ses anciens camarades de classe. Les personnes qui avaient été sauvées par Deku avaient aussi réagi à l'article.

Ils faisaient bien. Dans le cas contraire, Katsuki serait allé les chercher pour leur demander pourquoi il n'était pas venu en aide à leur ami et collègue.

'Midoriya est un bon ami à moi ! Il fait de son mieux pour sauver les gens ! Il les fait toujours passer avant lui ! C'est pour ça qu'il lui arrive de se blesser de temps en temps ! L'auteur de cet article sort tout de son contexte pour dire du mal de lui !

Red riot.'

'Deku-san m'a sauvée la vie quand j'étais petite. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis.

Eri.'

'Deku est un très bon héro. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut parler de lui de cette façon.

Tsukuyomi.'

'Midoriya-kun est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Il a toujours eu une volonté de sauver les autres, parfois au mépris de sa personne. Malgré cela, il a beaucoup changé et a appris à faire attention à lui comme on le lui a demandé. La dernière fois où il s'est brisé les os remonte à plusieurs mois.

Ingenium.'

'Midoriya a tout d'un vrai héro. Quand on était encore à Yuei, je me souviens qu'il était prêt à tout pour sauver son ami d'enfance alors qu'il était déjà dans un sale état. C'est même moi qui l'ai porté cette nuit.

Tentacole.'

'Deku m'a montré ce qu'était un vrai héro quand j'étais petit. Il m'a sauvé d'un vilain alors que je n'avais pas été sympa avec lui.

Kouta.'

'De quel droit osez-vous parlez de mon ami comme ça ? Midoriya-kun est un très bon héro qui fait son travail ! Contrairement à d'autres !

Shining Hero: Can't Stop Twinkling.'

'De la part de quelqu'un qui ignore tout du job de héro, vous êtes gonflés d'écrire un truc pareil. Midoriya a toujours fait attention au bien-être des personne qu'il devait sauver. Ainsi que celui de ses coéquipiers. Je le sais puisque j'étais dans la même classe que lui à Yuei.

Pinky.'

'Midoriya est un héro qui fait tout pour sauver le plus de gens possible. Il ne laisse jamais quelqu'un dans le besoin.

Sugar Man.'

'J'ai été dans la classe de Midoriya et, je sais très bien qu'il fait toujours attention aux personnes qu'il doit sauver. Il n'est pas du genre à mettre les autres en danger. En plus de ça, je sais que la plupart des immeubles dont vous parlez dans cette article étaient déjà en train de s'écrouler. S'il n'avait pas été là, beaucoup de personnes seraient mortes.

Tail Man.'

'Midoriya est un de mes potes. On a été au lycée ensemble. J'ai déjà travaillé avec lui et, je suis assez bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Cet article raconte n'importe quoi.

Chargebolt.'

'Midoriya est un très bon héro qui fait son travail du mieux qu'il peut. Il a toujours travaillé très dur pour devenir un héro. Cet article est très insultant pour tous ses collègues.

Mindbreaker.'

'Vous savez que Midoriya-san s'est brisé les os justement pour empêcher qu'il n'arrive rien aux personnes qu'il devait aider ou à ses coéquipiers. Comment pouvait l'insulter de cette façon.

Creati.'

'Quand je suis entré à Yuei, je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec mon père et, je rejetait la partie de mon alter qui venait de lui. Il m'a fait comprendre que c'était mon pouvoir et, que j'étais ma propre personne et pas le jouet de mon père. Pour cela, je l'en remercie.

Celsius.'

'Je confirme les dires de mes collègues et amis. Midoriya a toujours tout fait pour s'assurer que personne ne soit blessé quand il travaillait. Je me souviens aussi très bien d'Earlyroki qui a beaucoup changé en partie grâce à lui.

Cellophane.'

'Comme l'ont dit mes collègues, Midroiya est quelqu'un qui prend son travail très au sérieux. Le décrire comme quelqu'un qui fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir est très réducteur. Il sait établir de bonne stratégie en tenant compte des capacités de tout le monde. Certains feraient mieux de se trouver un autre hobby, plutôt que de critiquer des personnes dont ils ne savent rien.

Earphone Jack.'

'Je suis d'accord avec tous ce que mes collègues ont dit au sujet de Midoriya-chan. C'est un grand héro et, je suis sûre qu'avec Bakugou-chan, ils deviendront les meilleurs héros qui existent.

Froppy.'

'Mes collègues ont raison. Cet article est juste un tissue d'âneries. Vous ne savez rien de Midoriya. Et de toute évidence, vous ne savez rien de notre travail. Alors vous feriez mieux de vous taire.

Invisible Girl.'

'J'admire beaucoup Midoriya. Sa personnalité attire toutes les filles. J'aimerais beaucoup être comme lui. Mis à part cela, c'est un grand héro. J'ai souvent travaillé avec lui et, je peux dire qu'il se soucie de tout le monde.

Grape Juice.'

'J'ai moi aussi travaillé avec Midoriya quand j'étais encore à Yuei. C'est un grand héro dont l'objectif est de sauver le plus de gens possible. Comme moi.

Lemillion.'

'Mes collègues ont déjà tout dit mais, je tiens à faire part de mon soutien envers Midoriya-kun. C'est un très bon héro qui ne mérite pas du tout des paroles aussi blessantes.

Anima.'

'Deku-kun est un grand héro. Je l'admire depuis notre première année à Yuei. Pendant l'examen d'entrée, il est venu pour me sauver. C'est devenu un très bon ami. Je le connais assez bien pour dire qu'il ne mettrait jamais la vie des autres en danger. Je suis sûre qu'il deviendra l'un des meilleurs héros. Et je suis fière de pouvoir dire que c'est mon ami.

Uravity.'

Pendant que Katsuki écrivait, ses amis lui envoyaient des messages pour lui parler de l'article en question.

'Hé mec ! T'as vu l'article sur Midoriya ? Comment ce type peut se permettre d'écrire des conneries pareilles ?'

'Ouais, j'ai vu Pikachu. Le couple d'idiots m'a envoyé un lien.'

'Faut pas que tu laisses passer ça, mec. Tu dois laisser un commentaire, toi aussi ! Même Hitoshi l'a fait.'

'Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, à ton avis ? Va emmerder ton mec, plutôt.'

Une fois débarrassé du premier idiot, un autre lui tomba dessus.

'Je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'article sur Midoriya mais, j'espère que tu vas y réagir, Bakugou. Je t'envoies un lien au cas où.'

'Ouais, j'ai vu l'article, Todoroki.'

'Il faut que tu réagisses dans ce cas. Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir laissé de commentaire.'

'J'irais plus vite, si vous me foutiez la paix.'

Encore un autre.

'Je pense que Shouto t'as déjà envoyé le lien de l'article mais, au cas où. Il faut vraiment que tu vois ça.'

'Oui, j'ai vu l'article et, je suis en train d'écrire ma réponse.'

'Bakugou-kun, je te passe le lien de cet article. On ne doit pas laisser cette personne dire du mal de Midoriya-kun comme ça.'

Ils s'étaient donné le mot pour le faire chier ou quoi ? En fin de compte, presque tous ses collègues lui envoyèrent le lien de l'article. Pour cette raison, sa réponse arriva assez tard mais, il avait donné son avis.

'Au connard qui a pondu ce tissue de conneries : viens me voir en face pour me dire tout ça au sujet de Deku. On va voir si tu arrives à dégueuler encore autant de conneries devant moi. Enfin, je me doute bien que tu le feras pas. Les types comme toi préfèrent rester devant leur écran pour insulter les autres.

Et j'aimerais bien savoir si tu te retrouvais à la place de la victime, tu préférerais être sauvée ou qu'on ne détruise pas ta baraque parce que ça va coûtait beaucoup en réparation. Je suis sûr que si ça t'arriverais, tu pleurerais pour qu'on vienne te sauver et, tu serais bien content de voir Deku arriver. Parce que malgré tout ce que tu as pu dire sur lui, ce crétin n'hésitera pas une seconde pour venir sauver ton cul qui ne le mérite pas.

Deku a toujours fait passer les vies des gens en premier mais, ça tu peux pas le comprendre. Parce que tu ne t'es pas encore retrouvé dans ce genre de situations. On a pas le temps de réfléchir, on doit d'abord penser aux victimes. On a pas le temps de s'arrêter pour se demander si l'immeuble va tenir encore debout après notre passage.

Sans Deku beaucoup de personnes seraient mortes. Mais Monsieur préfère geindre parce que ça coûte un peu d'argent à la ville. A ton avis, combien ça coûte pour faire revenir un mort à la vie ? Ouais, je sais c'est pas possible, pas vrai ?

Et ouais, il s'est déjà pété les os comme tu l'as fait remarquer. A ton avis, comment il a fait pour se les péter ? Tu crois que ça l'amuse de se faire mal ? Non, s'il a été blessé, c'était justement pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux autres. Ce crétin fait toujours passer les autres avant lui. Il a toujours été comme ça. Mais, il fait déjà plus attention maintenant.

T'es juste en train de parler de ça parce que t'as rien de mieux à faire. Tu veux dénigrer un bon héro parce que tu sais très bien que tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville. C'est facile de critiquer les gens qui font tout simplement leur boulot quand on a rien de mieux à faire.

Je connais Deku depuis l'enfance et, je peux te dire qu'il a toujours voulu venir en aide aux autres. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu devenir un héro et, il a tout fait pour que cela arrive. Alors c'est pas un type comme toi qui va pouvoir y changer quoique ce soit.

Nos supérieurs et collègues savent tous que Deku est un grand héro. Ils travaillent avec lui et, sont bien mieux placés pour parler de lui que toi qui te cache derrière ton écran.

Deku est un grand héro et, je vais me marier avec lui.

Kacchan.'

'Waaaaaa ! Kacchan ! o/o

Deku.'

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
